Of Vampires and Blood Red Roses
by Treacherous PinkSword
Summary: The grandest of the grandest balls in the Land of Ooo is coming up. As anticipated, Marshall Lee finally built up the courage to ask his long-term best friend, Marceline, to go with him. He asked her, she approves, and the drama continues. Things were finally perfect...or so they thought. My first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi wonderful readers! This is my first fanfic.. Sorry if you spot some errors, and, in case you do, *points at Sapphire SilverScythe* blame her. Anyway, enjoy! R&R and L&L (which BTW means live and learn! ;) )!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Awkward Conversation  
**

_Marceline's POV_

It was just another fine day in the Land of Ooo. I was lying on my messy bed doing absolutely nothing when someone knocked on my bedroom's door. I lazily got out of bed and went straight to open it. I was just half-awake, so, what I first saw (I think) was a black-haired guy, with an extremely pale skin color, wearing a black and red checkered hoodie.

"Good morning, Miss Abadeer," the guy in black and red whatsoever greeted.

"Who the…" I whispered. It was unclear to me who in the land of Ooo was the guy in front of me at first. In fact, it took me about seven seconds to finally recover my CLEAR vision, and turns out, the guy in front of me was my fellow vampire (not to mention my long time crush and bestie) Marshall Lee.

It was just then when reality slapped me and I realized that I look like an uncivilized chimpanzee, since I haven't brushed my long raven hair yet. It would most probably seem that my hair was like some kind of bird's nesting ground or something, which totally sucked.

"Marshall! It's you!" I said without even thinking. He then smirked and said, "I hope I didn't disturb sleeping beauty…" Great. Just great. Now, he's mocking me. Very funny Marshall. Ha-ha.

"Anyway…" he continued. His mood changed, and then he started acting all nervous.

"I…umm…would like to…" he looked at the floor, starting to blush like crazy. With a deep nervous sigh, he continued, "I mean, it would be totally cool if you…"

"If I what?" I asked, trying to act all nonchalant, but the truth is, I was completely _possessed_ by burning curiosity on the inside.

The nervous expression on his face suddenly transformed to a trying-to-be-tough expression (I know it was just a 'trying-to-be' expression because, duh, I know him VERY well).

"Marceline Abadeer, would you..." he continued with his fingers crossed (for some unknown reason). I was out of air, hanging onto every word that comes right out of his mouth. "…by any chance…" he continued. I then started blushing like crazy just like him. "…be my partner in the upcoming ball, to be hosted by Princess Bubblegum , at the candy palace?"

I was shocked and overwhelmed at the same time. Am I hearing this right? Did he _seriously_ ask me to go to the Grand Ball with him? He looked a little relieved by his last statement.

"So, would you?" he asked. I didn't know how to respond. Silence filled the air for mere seconds.

"But if you don't want to, I'd totally understand—"

"I would love to, Marshy!" I cut off his sentence. What did I just said? Marshy? _Really?_

His eyes widened with shock as his lips spread to a smile...no...a grin. "Great! I'll see you then…_Marcy_!"

I tried to make the sweetest smile I could ever make in my whole life as I slowly waved him goodbye as he left my room. _Wheeeeee!_ I can't believe he asked me to go with him! He really asked _me! Yay!_ I started jumping up and down like a complete idiot. I got my black and red iPhone and then I started dialling Bonnibelle's number.

"Hi Mar! What's up?" she started.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Hey! Is something wrong Mar?"

"Wheeee! Marshall just asked me to—"

"Really? Asked you to what? I'm so happy for—"

"To go with—" I cut off her sentence but, unfortunately, our conversation was cut off by the sudden opening of the door (yes, WITHOUT any knocking). I felt my face turn red when I saw Marshall coming in. Oh my candies! Did he hear everything I said after he left my room?

"I have to hang up now Bonni…" I nervously ended our phone call and swiftly threw my phone on my bed. It all happened so fast.

"Uhhmmm… What is it Marshall?" I asked the male vampire.

His face slowly started to turn red due to, I think, embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head.

"I… uhh… thought I just heard you scream. Is something wrong, Mar-mar?" I just wanted to die right there on the spot. How was I supposed to know my scream was THAT loud?

"No! I mean, no. There's nothing wrong." I said as I walked towards him and slowly pushed him out of my room. He held my hand to stop me from shoving him away.

"You're not hiding something from me, are you? I _am_ your best friend. If you have a problem, tell me." He stated as his ruby red eyes narrowed at me due to his suspiciousness.

"Sure!" I replied and continued pushing him out of my room.

"Okay then, ya sure nothing's wrong? See you at the ball!" he exclaimed.

When he's already out of my room and on the hallway, I waved him goodbye (again) then exclaimed in my happy tone, "Thanks for your concern Marsh! I really appreciate it. There's nothing wrong, really. Carry on, now!"

When he's already out of sight, I slammed the door shut. *Facepalm* That was indeed a very close one. *sighs*

* * *

_Marshall's POV_

It was just another fine day in the Land of Ooo, and since the ball is just a few days away, I decided to go to Marceline's house to ask her to go to the ball with me.

I woke up really early and got prepared. I slid to my favourite pants and wore my favourite hoodie (so, the sun won't be a burden to me).

It wasn't my first time to go to her house, really, since I, like, go there every single day (because she's my best friend). But for some reason, I was getting kind of nervous as I went closer to it. My heart was pounding really loud and quick like, _'Thumpity thump, thumpity thump' _when I was already in front of her bedroom door. I already knocked three times before I realized I didn't know what I was going to say. Great. Just great.

But it was too late, because she opened the door. It was just then that I realized that she looks stunningly gorgeous even if she (obviously) didn't even bother to comb her hair.

"Good morning Miss Abadeer," I greeted her in my most cheery voice.

Based on her facial expression, it would seem like she's not fully awake yet.

"Who the…" she whispered. It took her about, I think, seven seconds to finally recognize me. "Marshall! It's you!" she exclaimed, kind of surprised.

"I hope I didn't disturb sleeping beauty…" I smirked. When she looked already pissed (she EASILY gets pissed), I continued "Anyway…" I then got really _really_ nervous.

"I…umm… would like to…" No, I think that _'I would like you to go with me'_ thing is kind of a bit old. I looked at the floor and felt my cheeks turn red like a tomato. I nervously sighed, "I mean, it would be totally cool if you would…"

"If I what?" she asked. I could see through her voice and expression that she's really bored of our conversation. No, she shouldn't be bored! She should pay attention! I should say something...AWESOME. But the thing is, what should I say? Ugh. Asking her is _so_ complicated.

I crossed my fingers (hope she didn't see it). Without thinking, I said in a serious tone, "Marceline Abadeer, would you…" Okay, what in Ooo did I just said? Saying her whole name WON'T get her attention! I knew that. Why am I such an idiot?

"by any chance…" I continued. What? By any chance? Is someone else controlling me? "…be my partner at the upcoming ball, to be hosted by Princess Bubblegum, at the candy palace?" I was relieved after the last thing I had just said.

"So, would you?" At that, Marceline's pale cheeks slowly turn to the colour of a rose. Silence filled the air for mere seconds. "But if you don't want to, I'd totally understand—"

"I would love to, Marshy!" She cut off my sentence. I was overjoyed and shocked because I thought she was going to turn me down (even though, not that I'm bragging or anything, no one has turned me down in my entire life, _yet_. He-he).

"Great! I'll see you then…_Marcy_!" I smiled at her, but my smile was nothing compared to the sweet smile she gave back as she waved me goodbye.

As I was walking on the hallway of Mar-mar's house, happiness took all over me. Yes! I finally got to ask her! And she smiled!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I heard Marceline scream from inside her room. Was she in trouble? Was her scream due to anger to herself for accepting me to be her partner at the ball, which she doesn't want? Were some ninja dudes in her room stealing her stuff?

Wait...

What did I just thought of? _Ninja dudes_? SERIOUSLY?!

I quickly turned around and ran towards her room again. I'm going to defend her at all cost! I swiftly opened her door and prepared myself for an attack. Instead of seeing monsters or ninja dudes inside her room, I saw no one else but her.

"Uhhmmm… What is it Marshall?" She asked me.

My face slowly started to turn red due to embarrassment. I scratched the back of my head.

"I… uhh… thought I just heard you scream. Is something wrong, Mar-mar?" I asked.

"No! I mean, no. There's nothing wrong," she said. I'm starting to smell something fishy around here (not literally). She then started thrusting me out of her room. I'm not going to let myself being pushed around. I held her hand to stop her from pushing me.

"You're not hiding something from me, are you? I _am_ your best friend. If you have a problem, tell me," I stated, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Sure!" she replied and continued pushing me out.

"Okay then, ya sure nothing's wrong? See you at the ball!" I finally gave up.

When she succeeded in pushing me out of her room, she said, "Thanks for your concern Marsh! I really appreciate it. There's nothing wrong, really. Carry on, now!" She then started waving me goodbye (again). I smiled at her and flew out of her house.

When I'm already out, one question still stuck itself in my head: _Why am I such an idiot?_ Ugh. At least she agreed to be my partner, right? Wrong! It was still embarrassing out there.

* * *

**_PinkSword:_ So...how was it?! Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Hahaha. Anywho, I would like to thank my sister, Sapphire SilverScythe, who stopped doing her Computer Science project (which is due tomorrow, I might add) just to proofread this. Thanks sis! **

**_SilverScythe:_ Oh, anyway readers, I was kind of in a hurry when I first proofread this, so I'm sorry if I missed anything. XD Adios! BTW, PinkSword likes Jalen. *grins***

**_PinkSword:_ *Pushes SilverScythe out of the computer* Whatever Sil. Okay, that is all. R&R people! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone for not updating for ages.. Hehe. I had been quite busy. I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2 dudes and dudettes! R&R plz.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Marceline meets Fionna**

_**Marceline's**** POV**_

Oh my Glob, I still can't believe that Marshall asked me to go with him to the ball! He _really _did ask me! At the moment, I'm flying towards his house for no particular reason. Anyways, he moved to Ooo about, I think, a month ago and we're already best friends. Maybe that's just because I'm super friendly and awesome at the same time. ;)

After a minute of flying, I finally reached Marsh's house. I knocked three times at the house's wooden door. Glob! What in candies am I going to say?

As I dramatically opened the entrance door, the sight of a blonde-haired bunny girl talking to _my _Mar…err… Marshall welcomed me.

"Hi Marcy!" Marshall greeted happily as I entered his house.

"Hello Marsh! By the way, who's this?" I faked a smile at the stranger.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Fionna, this is Marceline, my vampire best friend. Marceline, meet Fionna, my childhood friend back in Aaa. She moved here in Ooo just this morning to find new adventures. Fionna said, while she is finding a spot here to live in, she saw a very familiar house she used to visit back in Aaa and then she knew it was mine. At the moment, she is asking me to let her stay in my house until she finally finds a place to live in." the male vampire explained.

"Nice to meet you, Fionna" I chirped happily as I gestured my right hand to shake hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, too, Marcy dear!" she stated while narrowing her sapphire blue eyes at my ruby ones (which got me freaked out, I mean… Duh! Bunny girl you haven't met before in your entire life, narrowing her eyes at you… It's really creepy if you ask me). Then, her lips twitched into an evil grin (which got me freaked out even_ more)_.

"Umm… Why don't you girls sit down while I go fetch you something to eat?" Marshall uttered.

Fionna pouted at this then replied "We don't mean to be a bother."

Pfft. Seriously Fionna? Pouting? Ugh. It's like she's trying to be cute or something… No, wait… She _is_ trying to be cute.

* * *

_**Marshall's POV**_

After introducing Fionna to Marceline, I offered the girls something to eat.

"We don't mean to be a bother" Fionna said in a high-pitched tone.

"No, it's okay, really, Fionna" I snapped.

After that, I made my way to the fridge to check out if there _is_ something to eat but it turns out, the fridge is EMPTY! How could it be empty at a time like this? It shouldn't be empty. Argh. What 'something to eat' am I going to offer them now?!

"Uhh…umm…unfortunately…there are no food…available…right now… girls" I uttered as I slowly turned to them while scratching the back of my head. You can't imagine how embarrassed I am right now.

Fionna quickly stood up and snapped "Oh! It's oka—"

"No worries Marsh! Fionna and I aren't hungry in the first place, anyway. Right Fionna?" Marceline cut off Fi's sentence.

"Yeah, sure. We aren't… whatever Marcy" Fionna stated looking quite annoyed which is indeed weird.

"Umm… So, why don't you girls stay here first while I buy some groceries, 'kay?" I told Mar-mar and Fi as I slipped into my jacket, grabbed a nearby basket and attempted to leave the house because I really don't know another way of entertaining girls besides offering them some food.

"Wait!" Fionna screeched (yes, I know it's weird but she really did _screeched _in a high-pitched tone) before I could even leave. Great going Marshall Lee. Just great.

"Yeah, wait. We're coming with you. Don't you think that'll be better? Besides, we have nothing else to do in here." my vampire best friend asked in her sweet yet clear voice.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed, mainly because I had no choice. Sigh.

* * *

**And that's it! So, how was it then? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! I'm really sorry for NOT updating for centuries cuz I had really been busy... But finally!I've made the next chapter! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own AT. I seriously don't.**_

_**Thanks for all the comments! I'm really glad you appreciate le story, mate! OwO**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Grocery Shopping**_

* * *

_**Marceline's POV**_

Me and bunny girl (what's the bunny thing on her head for, anyway?) followed Marshall shortly when he agreed for us to come with him to the grocery store. The three of us rode a taxi to the store and got stuck on a traffic jam on our way. After about 15 minutes, we_** finally**_ reached the store. To be honest, I don't even know that the Land of Ooo has a grocery store (never in the one thousand years of living have I ever went to the place… Seriously?!).

The grocery was big and air-conditioned. It has glass walls and bright lighting. The store was indeed crowded, making it hard for us to squeeze our way in.

"Whoah… Marsh, is this place new? I have never been here before… Like, ever!" I exclaimed as my eyes explored the area.

"Really? Whoah. I can't believe you!" Marshall mocked. That idiot. He's making fun of me! It's not my fault I have never been there before.

"Grrrr…" I growled. No one mocks me!

"Just kidding, Marcy!" he laughed and pinched my cheeks. He can be really annoying sometimes.

"Whatever Marsh" I rolled my eyes to end our conversation. I'm really pissed.

"So, what shall we buy first, Marshy?" Fionna asked as she grabs a basket beside the counter.

Marshall dug his hands deep into his left pocket and handed out a piece of paper.

* * *

_**Marshall's POV**_

"So, what shall we buy first, Marshy?" Fionna asked enthusiastically as she grabs a basket beside the counter.

I got out my 'what-to-buy' list from my pocket and handed it to Fionna. Marceline went closer to Fionna to see what's written on it and she, surprisingly, burst out a loud sarcastic laugh which caught the attention of a couple of candy people standing near us.

"Shhh!" I whisper-shouted "What are you laughing at?"

"I… it's just… well… you have a 'what-to-buy' list?... it's just… I have never seen a boy make a… 'what-to-buy' list… before" she said between her snorts.

What?! Never seen a boy make a 'what-to-buy' list? What so funny? C'mon… Everyone makes a 'what-to-buy' list (at least, I think so).

"Just quit laughing…" I ordered "Everyone makes a 'what-to-buy' list" I said matter-of-factly while crossing my arms which only made her laugh harder.

"Marceline! Quit laughing! Marshall's right." Fionna shrieked.

"Okay, okay... Sheesh! I'll stop. But still!" Marcy answered as she wiped away tears of too much joy in her captivating crimson eyes.

* * *

_**Fionna's POV**_

Ugh. I can't believe Marceline. She's making fun of responsible Marshall making a 'what-to-buy' list. Duh! She's making my blood boil! Anyways, Marshy, Marcy and I followed the list and went shopping for the items written in it.

When the next item in the list was '3 kg of apples', I went to the pile of apples near the meat station to get some. Marshall and that wretched raven-haired vampire girl followed me to the pile and helped me pick out some good apples.

I was infuriated when Marshall, the love of my life, started joking around Marceline again. He has not been noticing my existence ever since this morning. Argh! Why won't Marshall joke around me instead? Marceline doesn't appreciate his jokes anyway. Why won't Marsh try to get me to notice him instead? Marceline always ignores him anyway. Why won't- _wait…_ tell me why am I emoting again?

Anyways, in order to call his attention, my mind has come up with an epic plan. Mwahahahahaha *coughs*. My plan was to make the apples scatter to the floor thus, making Marshall to notice me! I know! I'm a genius! *insert evil laugh here*

So, I 'accidentally' pick out an apple from the bottom part of the pile, making the apples scatter onto the tiled floor.

"Candies!" Marceline gasped in surprise as she tries to avoid the falling apples to hit her.

"Shucks Marceline! Those are apples, not candies!" Marshall exclaimed.

"That's an expression, you bloody git!" Marceline roared.

"Oh my Glob! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to! It was totally an accident. Forgive me, please." I squealed to end Marcy and Marsh's cheesy argument (well, their argument's not really cheesy but still!)

"No, it's okay Fionna, I know you didn't _mean_ to anyway because if you meant to, I mean, what's the point of that, right?" Marcy snapped as she picked up some apples from the floor and tried to arrange it back.

"Yeah, it's alright. Let's just arrange these apples back" Marshall smiled and went back to arranging the apples.

"Thanks Marsh, I'm glad you're not incensed" I chirped cheerfully and helped both of them arrange. Hah! Marshall noticed me again! In your face, Mar-mar! In the face!

When we finally finished arranging, we went to look for the other items and when we're done, we went back to Marsh's house.

_**Marceline's POV**_

Well, it's ON now, Fionna! I can't believe she actually pretended to 'accidentally' scatter the apples! She's _so_ obvious! It's really hard to arrange the apples back ya know. She's such a plastic bunny girl! Get it? Plastic bunny girl? I have such a great sense of humor buy anyways, why did she move to Ooo anyway?

_Wait…_

I just realized something…

Who am I talking to?!

* * *

**Oohh... Battle, eh?!**

**Marceline: Shut up author... You don't belong here!**

**Fionna: Yeah, How d'ya get in here, anyways?**


End file.
